NICO
The Nether Infrastructure Construction Oraganisation, also known as NICO, is a player group founded unintentionally by Jazuri to build what is now known as the P.A.T.H. The president and primary architect is Th3sad0ne. History Before the PATH Before the path was constructed, there were three portals: Pueblo del Rio, LavaLand, and Efrafa, all loosely connected by roads. Initial Construction of the PATH Jazuri decided to build a more sophisticated system to connect the settlements in the Nether and invited Th3sad0ne because they had a fortune pickaxe and Jazuri planned to include Quartz in the design and GamerGeeked wanted to join in. At the time, early preparations for the Nether City were made, with a sign and a lava fountain. The lava fountain was destroyed because it was in the way and posed a safety risk, while the sign disappeared because the Nether City was no longer built there since it was at the same level as the PATH. Th3sad0ne was the first to establish the name "Highway" to describe the PATH, named after the Highways in 2b2t. The trio of GamerGeeked, Th3sad0ne, and Jazuri constructed the foundation for the PATH, what is now known as the Upper Layer. The design for the Upper Layer was established by GamerGeeked Incorporation GamerGeeked had the idea of making the PATH officially maintained by a player group together with Th3sad0ne. They named this player group NICO. Th3sad0ne was made the President and GamerGeeked the Chairman. Infernal_ came up with the acronym for the PATH, and has become the unofficial marketer of NICO. The BREAK The decision to bypass the Nether's ceiling bedrock was made when Th3sad0ne wanted to build a pigman farm above bedrock. A tower was built on the Pueblo del Rio staircase up to bedrock where Th3sad0ne and GamerGeeked used ender pearls to go above bedrock. GamerGeeked ended up dying so only watched from below. Th3sad0ne used a glitch that was patched in 1.14 to break bedrock, as the server was still not updated. Infernal again coined the name Bedrock Rupture Expanding Across Kilometers, a name mostly meaningless other than it's shortening, BREAK. Th3sad0ne continued construction of the tower to the height limit and built the Pig Farm here. It was now that the Nether City's final location was finally determined, and the Nether City is still above bedrock. Members *President Th3sad0ne *Chairman GamerGeeked *Founder Jazuri *Architect minegirl2454 *Marketer Infernal_ (Contractor) PATH The Practical Accessible Transport Highway (originally known as Practical Although Treacherous Highway)''' '''is the primary project of NICO. It is a highway and railroad system connecting the various settlements of NewSpawn Reborn. Layers There are two layers: the upper layer, made for horse travel, and the lower layer, made for rail travel. Resource Exploitation The NICO Resource Explotation division or NICORE is dedicated to exploiting any resources offered by the Nether. It currently has a Pigman farm based in Nether City. Blaze Farm After Starlord's actions were rolled back, a blaze spawner was readded to the nether fortress, allowing construction of a blaze farm. Nether City The Nether City is a work in progress settlement constructed above the nether bedrock layer. It's primarily built with Stone brick and polished andesite.